User talk:MarkvA
Yeah okay.--That40sGuy 07:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya I would like to Ya I would like 2 Feller91 19:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Feller91 Veichles I found this page about vehicles in Mafia 2,but I'm not so sure about the information.Take a look at that page.Tell me what you think.--That40sGuy 18:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) There is another page that includes all the cars used in both Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. this is Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and this is Mafia II. Please tell me what you think. Feller91 2:31 p.m., June 20th, 2010 Main page I dunno if this is important,but there's a minor bug in the | main page.The collectibles and characters page icons have swapped places. --That40sGuy 18:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the "bug" on the main page. EDIT: it is back,again. /Maffian Adminship Hiya Mark! Today is the big day! (The north american release of Mafia 2) And theres going to be alot new editors, and i believe, alot of spammers. I have a quite high edit count, i know all of the wiki code, and i am ranked #1 in achievements, So i would like to become an admin. I really like this wiki, and i want to help it to the fullest! Please respond when you can, thanks! Thomasz33 06:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of the Wikia, it says Mafia II as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can i become an Admin, i have a decent edit count and i'm ranked 5th, i am a big fan of the mafia games and have contributed to this Wiki nearly every day since i've joined, i missed 2 days because i was away. Let me know. The Tom 18:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Have your Heard anything from Feller91 about me becoming an Admin. The Tom 18:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know i'm now ranked 3rd. The Tom 20:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Do i have to do anything or am i an admin just like that. The Tom 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Seddo64 Can you block Seddo64, he keeps adding a picture of a mouse and cheese to the wanted posters page. Thanks The Tom 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I think we should block Seddo64, he's adding irrelivant pictures again, this time a flower, i wanted to check with you before i block him.The Tom 16:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He's now saying it was supposed to be Carlo Falcone. The Tom 16:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Marcosjiujitsu Can you permanently block Marcosjiujitsu, he keeps making pages called Marcos and Marcos Paulo and adding them to the Major Characters, oh and can you delete the pages The Tom 09:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but i can't delete them you haven't made me an admin yet. The Tom 10:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not Yet I'm not an admin yet, can you make me one let me know please. The Tom 10:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me the rights. The Tom 10:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) The Tom 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-naming How do you re-name a page? The Tom 20:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 20:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta Problem Jimmy's Vendetta won't work, when i load up the game a pop up says that it requires the newest version of the game to function properly and to install the latest title update, what does this mean, do you know what to do? The Tom 16:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i got it working last night. The Tom 20:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Local list users How come on the local list page most admins arn't listed as admins and arn't in the admins group? The Tom 09:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The Tom 12:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've noticed that the 2 Bureaucrats on this wiki havent been on for quite a while and i think that there should probably be a more active one, is it possible for you to make me one, as you can probably see i'm ranked first in achievements and have contributed to this wiki for 36 days straight making a total of over 1100 edits on pages and over 1400 edits in general, please let me know. The Tom 16:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but they haven't been on in a while could you email them or something? The Tom 16:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That email doesn't work. The Tom 17:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have done. The Tom 17:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That40sGuy said it was ok with him. The Tom 18:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please get back to me. The Tom 19:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki building contest Now that the wiki builind contest has ended please can you take the icon off the more badges you can earn. The Tom 15:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 20:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem Creating Page Hello, I asked The Tom this question previously and he said he couldn't help and that I needed to try you or another admin. I'm currently trying to create the page for the Shubert 34 Ford Pickup. I clicked on the red link in the mafia 2 vehicles list and started going to work. Added picture, typed in info, hit preview to make sure it looked okay, etc. When I was satisfied with it, I hit save. Upon doing that, it loads a new page with title "Create a new page" and nothing else. I figured it may be a problem with Firefox so I tried the same thing in IE8 but the results were the same. Am I doing something wrong or is it something else? Also, when looking at the ISW 508 page, I noticed a link to Derek that's suppose to redirect to Federico Pappalardo. Clicking it just makes some weird icon show up followed by a link to the main article for him instead of loading the entire article for Federico with a "(Redirect from Derek)" subtitle... not really a bug, but was wondering if something's wrong there or not. My experience with redirects are they usually load the redirected article without having to click on it, so that's why I was wondering. --Gcountach 06:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox How come when i add a row to an infobox it doesn't show up on the page? The Tom 23:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you please get back to me on me becoming a bureaucrat, That40sGuy said it was ok with him. The Tom 14:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanksyou :D The Tom 14:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Is there a way to stop someone getting an achievement without blocking them, there adding pages to categories that have nothing to do with the page. The Tom 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've warned them. The Tom 19:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rules I think we should make a list of rules for the Wiki to show people what they can and can't do and what they can get blocked for. The Tom 22:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll make some rules then, sorry about the blocks. The Tom 17:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rules Are these ok? Rules * Unless its obvious vandalism assume the user is trying to contribute positively to this Wiki. (if you spot any vandalism please contact an active Admin or other staff) * No intimidating, aggressive or threatening behaviour towards other users. * No achievements boosting – adding pointless or incorrect stuff just to get achievements. * Don’t be rude to other users. * No caps lock – you don’t need to put stuff in capitals to make a point. Not every rule is mentioned above some are obvious and shouldn’t need to be mentioned. I've made a page called the rules now and i've prtected it so only admins can edit it, incase of vandals, is there a way to add the page to the message you get when you join the wiki or made your first edit? Timeline There is a Read More section on the Timeline after 1854, i don't thinks its supposed to be there but i can't delete it as its doesn't show when i try to edit the page. The Tom 12:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) There is the same problem on the story of frankie potts page. Its on the Joe page too, i think it might be on more. The Tom 13:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Whats going on I've been checking out other wiki's and there all talking about leaving wikia and making there own sites because of the new skin, are we leaving? The Tom 17:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look so bad, will we be able to personalise it and stuff and is there anything different with editing. The Tom 17:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Good, why are Halo wiki and GTA wiki and i think WoW wiki leaving then. The Tom 17:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC)